Daonis
Daonis, the God of Feasts, is one of the three members of the lower pantheon. Daonis can be summoned once a player has joined an alliance at the Altar of Summoning. Praying to Daonis grants the player increased stone production. Only a follower of Daonis can research and train feast units. All feast units are members of the Satyr race. Satyrs are not affected by negative morale on the battlefield, such as heads on pikes. They will suffer negative morale if mixed with troops from another god. They are also affected by any ability that targets Satyrs, most notably those of the Satyr Hunter. ''Some players' opinion: Players might consider Daonis if they want a very powerful starting unit and good disabling abilities. High-level Dancers are relatively fast, easy to recruit, and hit multiple targets, making them very good for the Celestial Citadel event, especially when combined with the disabling abilities feast troops offer. '' Feast Units Dancer (common) The first feast unit is the Dancer, and it is a very strong starter unit. Dancer is a ranged unit with low attack, low defensive stats, and good speed. Dancers are able to hit two units every time they attack. This splash damage can target Halflings and Succubus. The Dancers bouncing damage is not random and can be predicted. It will always bounce to the next target the dancer would have targetted. For example, if there are two targets in the back row it will always hit those two targets. If there is only one target in the back row, the attack will bounce to the unit in the front row closest to the Dancer - not the unit closest to the back row target. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Strangler (common) Strangler is a protector type unit with low attack, good defensive stats, and low speed. Their special ability is a chance to stun. They are remarkably similar to the human troop, Maul Fighter. They can be used in conjunction with the Maul Fighter, and other feast troops such as Dream Fairies, Mage of Silence, and Fakir to offer many opportunities to disable foes. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Dream Fairy (common) Dream Fairy is a sorcerer class unit with very low magic attack, average defensive stats, and low speed. Their magic resistance is quite good. Dream Fairies ability is one of few available ranged disables, with a high chance to put enemies to sleep. Dream Fairies are considered flying and are immune to splash attacks and ground attacks, such as Cyclops or Destroyers. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Dream Collector (elite) Dream Collectors are fighter type units with good attack, good defensive stats, and good speed. Their special ability allows them to deal extra damage to units that are skipping turns. This makes them deal very good damage when paired with Maul Fighters or all the various disables the other feast units have. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Mage of Silence (elite) Mage of Silence is a battle mage type unit with a good magic attack, average defensive stats, and good speed. Mage of Silence's ability disables the special ability of the target it hits. This ability is activated every time the mage attacks, not with a certain chance like many abilities. Mage of silence is considered flying and is immune to splash attacks and ground attacks, such as Cyclops or Destroyers. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Fakir (elite) The Fakir is a sorcerer class unit with average magic attack, good speed and mediocre defensive stats. Fakir have a low chance of making ranged units and mages miss their next attack, and a good chance at putting units adjacent to the target to sleep. A fully successful Fakir attack can cause a lot of chaos in the enemy army. Show/Hide Upgrade Information Category:Gods